How a note can lead to 62 roses
by wilsonstories
Summary: Will finds a note from Sonny and is not happy, characters belong to DOOL


**Will's POV**

I come home after a long day at the hospital where I am doing my practical training for medical school. I have never been so tired in my life and cannot wait to take a shower, wear some sweats, get some crisps and just watch TV and fall asleep, ideally curled up against my gorgeous sweet boyfriend. The apartment is empty and I see a note on the kitchen table:

'Went out with David and Marc for a drink, love you, Sonny.'

I feel myself getting irritated the moment I read those words. I know I am probably not entirely fair because I am just so tired, but I don't understand why he had to go out with David and Marc all night. This is the third time in three weeks that he just goes out with friends and all I do is study and work. I feel myself getting more and more angry and by the time I walk into the shower I am livid. Why is he so selfish, going out with friends, having a good time... not even considering the fact that I am trying to get through med school. I take a quick shower, put on some boxers and go straight to bed. I don't want to be awake when he comes home, because right now I don't want to talk about it. I put my head on my pillow and immediately feel that my exhaustion will win from my anger, and within five minutes I am sound asleep.

When I wake up the next morning I am lying on my left side. Sonny is spooning me and his arm is over my stomach. His breath is warm against my shoulder and I can't help feeling incredibly safe. I stare at the wall and suddenly remember the note on the kitchen table and going to sleep very angry last night. I wish I knew what time he came home, but I have been so fast asleep, I did not hear a thing. I want to get out of bed without waking Sonny, but his body is completely wrapped around mine and I am pretty sure there is no way I am going to make that happen. I am not sure what to do, but before I can weigh my options I feel his lips in my neck and I hear his sleepy voice:

"Morning gorgeous."

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Fine"

He shuffles even closer and strokes my stomach with his right hand while his lips make trails from my neck to my shoulder and back. And as much as I enjoy his touch, I feel my irritation rushing back and I pull myself from his grip and without saying anything I walk to the bathroom. When I come back Sonny is standing next to our bed and his face is asking me what's going on. I think about telling him in a coherent manner why I am pissed off, but his messy beautiful dark hair, bare shoulders and strong chest make it difficult for me to think. I decide to put on some clothes, hoping he will follow my lead, and I am relieved when I see him reaching for his sweats and sweater.

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on here?"

I can see he is concerned and puzzled. And for a moment I am not sure why I am making such a big deal out of this. But then I remember my crappy and very long day at the hospital and his THIRD night out with his friends without me, and my anger comes right back.

"You had fun last night?"

"Yeah, it was OK... I missed you though..."

I hate myself for my sarcastic response:

"Sure you did, that's why you go out without me for the last three weeks."

I see the frown that makes his eyebrows curl and his eyes radiate disbelief with what I just said to him:

"What?"

"Let's just drop it... I'm gonna go for a run."

"No you're not... we are going to talk about this."

"I have nothing to say."

"Yes you do... I see it in your eyes, they're dark blue... you're angry and I don't really understand why."

I sit down on our bed to tie my running shoes, but it is also a great way to avoid his piercing chocolate eyes.

"You're not leaving Will..."

"Yes I am Sonny, you apparently get to leave whenever and with whomever you want, so..."

I do not like myself right know and I wish I could take it back. But the anger in my heart is still there. I need to go for a run and think about this, try to calm down a bit, try to understand why I am so upset. I quickly let my eyes meet his, immediately looking away while walking towards the door:

"I'll be back in about 40 minutes."

(..)

The run did feel good, but now I am nervous to go back inside. I know I cannot postpone it anymore and open the door into our apartment. Sonny immediately turns to me while leaning on the kitchen counter. His hair is wet from taking a shower and I can't help but noticing that he is wearing the jeans and blue shirt I think are very sexy on him. I decide to postpone a little bit longer:

"I'll take a quick shower..."

He doesn't answer and I lock the door behind me. The moment I turn the lock I feel terrible... we never lock the door when we take a shower... I take the shower and after I am finished I realise I didn't bring any clean clothes with me. I wrap a towel around my waist and walk to our bedroom. I feel Sonny's eyes burning on my skin and I feel my cheeks warm up from the blush that covers them. I decide to make all this a bit more difficult for him too and put on my good jeans and a tight green shirt I know he likes on me. I take a deep breath and walk out into our living room:

"OK, let's talk..."

"OK, why are you angry..."

He puts a mug full of coffee on the kitchen table and holds his own in his hand while leaning back on the kitchen counter again. I reach for the coffee and lean back on our couch.

"So what did you do last night..."

"You are not answering my question Will, why are you angry."

"Why did you go out..."

"WILL... answer my question... I deserve to know why you are mad before I have to explain myself."

I look up into his eyes and see that I am not the only one who is angry.

"OK, I don't see why you have to go out with your friends three times in three weeks ... without me. You just leave a note and that's it..."

"You were working at the hospital..."

"So? You can call me..."

"To tell you that I am leaving to get a drink somewhere? What if you are in an emergency..."

"Don't decide for me Sonny... apparently you don't want to call me and ask me to join you.."

"What?"

"Don't act surprised please... I am not stupid."

"Will... I'm sorry, but you are always tired after a long day at work..."

"Is that so strange?"

"No, it's not strange, but..."

"So what then, you don't want to hang out with a tired boring med student who is always working?"

I look up and see the disbelief in his eyes. But my insecurity is flying high right now and I just continue:

"You know what? It's OK, I understand. You are handsome, smart and just perfect, and you can have any guy you want. So you should go out..."

I turn around to walk outside again but he is quicker. He stands in front of the door blocking my path:

"You're not going anywhere Will... sit down."

He points to the couch and I reluctantly do as he says. He sits down next to me:

"Where is all this coming from?"

I shrug to show I don't want to get into that, but he reminds me he how stubborn he is. I sigh and stare at the black screen of the TV:

"Med school is... you know... I'm always studying or working at the hospital... "

"So?"

"And you go out with your friends..."

"Don't make this about me Will, we will get into that later, but now we are talking about you..."

I can't help but smile a little bit:

"You're bossy."

"And you are crazy"

"What?"

I now look him straight in the eye and I am surprised by the sweetness I see. He smiles and says:

"Let me help you honey... you are afraid I am bored with you, that I want to go out with my friends because I am rather spending time with them in a club than with a tired med student on the couch who will probably fall asleep while watching TV... am I close?"

I shrug again, still reluctant to show all my insecurities to him. But he shuffles closer and continues:

"I'll tell you why I went out with them... without you... I don't want to distract you from your studies. I know it is busy and I don't want you to get side tracked or staying out late with us, and then be tired when you have to study or work. I know you are serious about becoming a doctor, and I know you have to do the work to get there... And I went out on these three dates because two of them were birthdays of two of my best friends, so I sort of had to... you know. And the other time I went because I had a crappy day and needed some distraction, and you just rang me you would be home around midnight. I just could not spent the whole evening alone thinking about my bad day."

I sigh... feeling stupid for being insecure, but still unable to let it go entirely. His hand is closing around mine and I hear him say softly:

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you..."

I nod, taking a few deep breaths to keep my emotions under control.

"I'm sorry too, I just had a bad day yesterday and I was hoping to see you... and you where gone... so"

"You know you can always call me if I am not where you need me to be... you know I would get to you immediately, right?"

I do know that, and I feel silly for not doing that:

"I even could have come to town and meet with you and your friends... I just... I just was tired and that made me insecure, I guess..."

"Will... honey?"

"Yeah"

"You have nothing to be insecure about."

"OK."

I whisper it softly and we both know I am not convinced yet. But luckily Sonny is still stubborn and he does not give up easily. His hand cups my face and turns it so I have to look at him. His eyes are like liquid chocolate, all deep and sweet, and I feel I am holding my breath. His thumb traces my lips, barely touching them, and I feel a shiver running down my spine.

"Baby, I love you... I loved you from the moment I saw you... I fell in love with your beautiful blue eyes that look like the sky on a bright summer day, I fell in love with your lopsided smile that makes your face so adorable I just want to kiss you, I fell in love with your strong hairy arms that make me feel safe when you hold me, I fell in love with how sweet you are, you always care for everyone completely forgetting about yourself... I am crazy about you... don't ever doubt that baby?"

"OK."

I whisper again but this time it is because I am almost crying. But he is not done yet:

"And I want to support you in all you do. And sometimes I wish you would quite medical school so we would have more time together... but I know this is what you want... and I can see that it makes you happy... so it makes me happy. I just love you so much."

And after that his mouth is on mine and I feel how he is pushing me to lie down on the couch. He is kissing my neck and I tilt my head back so he has better access, when I hear him whisper between the kisses:

"Besides... this green shirt.. makes me lose... all my... self control."

I feel how he is trying to pull it up and I sit both of us up so he can actually pull the shirt over my head.

"I just had to wear this to make this an even battle... you know this blue one makes me lose all ability to think clearly..."

I pull it up and throw it next to mine on the floor.

"Well, I just know you were angry and I wanted to get you in a better mood..."

His tongue is licking my chest and I moan softly, letting my hands touch his strong masculine back.

"Mission accomplished..."

"Of course... I know what I am doing..."

I pull his head up so he can look at me and what I see in his eyes is pure love. I smile and lean forward so I can kiss him on his lips. Then I lay back down and let him refocus his attention to my chest. His breath hardens my nipples and I hold my breath while he sucks on them slightly. He does know what he is doing... he knows exactly what he is doing to me... he doesn't hesitate, determined in his movements, never doubting where to go next or how to go next. I am trembling, my body feels out of my control and I hold onto him knowing he will take care of me. I just let go...

(...)

It's a week after our fight. I come home after a long day at the hospital. I have never been so tired in my life and cannot wait to take a shower, wear some sweats, get some crisps and just watch TV and fall asleep, ideally curled up against my gorgeous sweet boyfriend. The apartment is dressed in a soft romantic light, soft music is playing and it smells like someone is cooking. My boyfriend turns to me and smiles:

"Hi honey, you're home."

"And so are you..."

"Go take a shower... diner is almost ready."

I walk over to him, and hand him a beautiful bouquet of red roses, while saying softly:

"Thank you.. this... all this... is perfect."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

He smells the roses and I cannot believe how handsome he is while holding them in his arms.

"You're giving me roses?"

"Yeah."

"There perfect..."

"62 of them, one for every week I have loved you"

I don't think I have ever seen this before, but my boyfriend is seriously blushing. I lean forward and kiss him on his mouth. I feel how he is leaning into me and for a moment I just want to carry him to our bed and make sweet love, but I decide that the night is still young and we should start it off with some sweet romance. I let go of his lips and smile when the expression of his face tells me this is not what he wanted me to do. I reassure him:

"We have all night babe..."

His smile is blinding me, and I realise I have forgotten all about work and study. I am not tired anymore and all I want to do is to spent my time with this amazing beautiful sweet person in front of me, who's face is a cute crimson red matching the roses in his hands:

"We are going to take our time..."


End file.
